Celestial Shinigami
by Lovely Raksha
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was actually Raksha Cyteria the princess and last descendant of the Cyterian...then she return to FairyTail after two years of training...! What will they do when they found out her true identity? And why is that some pink idiot feels jealous over a strange white guy with weird green lines over his face and vice versa. (On hold..wil not be updated until end of Oct)
1. Chapter 1: Princess of Otherworld

**O_O okay...so...hope you like it...**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Princess of Otherworld_**

Lucy Heartfilia was distraught when her….no..not 'her' but Team Natsu kicked her out of the team and replaced her with Lisanna after the GMG. The worse was when they accuse her for losing in the GMG and said that she was always a replacement for Lisanna.

Lucy had secretly went to see master Makarov and demanded to leave the guild.

"Master, I would like to leave Fairy Tail guild." She demanded. A sigh was heard from the master. "And I was afraid you would never say that. Thank God you did. Very well leave Fairy Tail immediately."

The sign on her hand disappeared. Lucy wasn't shock to hear her master's word for she saw the dirty look the master gave her when they lost because of her. "If you would ever want to come back. Train and get stronger. We don't need weaklings like you."

"I won't ever return to this guild unless the whole guild begs for me to return." Lucy said grimly. Master smirked at her words "Huh. The guild will never beg for weaklings."

"Sayonara Makarov Dreyar. This so-called guild whom cherishes their nakama has changed. This guild has turned worse than SABERTOOTH ITSELF." She shouted the last two words. Her tears are pouring down hard. She left the guild. Left Fairy Tail behind and randomly ran into a forest.

As she ran into the forest she bumped into someone. She looked up and the person she bumped into looked down. "Who…are...you?" Both of them asked at the same time. They felt like they should know each other.

Someone made a coughing sound and breaks the silence and the two grew conscious and break the embrace. Both still looking at each other curiously.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment but who are you little chickie? And where are we?" A guy with sky blue hair and….a piece of strange bone? Mask? At his left jaw asked putting his left arm on the other person's shoulder.

"I have name thank you very much. And it's Lucy Heartfilia." She snapped. "I assume you guys are from other dimensions?" Lucy had read books about other dimensions but she was only 50% sure about it.

"You can say that. So explain where we are blondie." The blue one said. His friend the black-haired, white-skinned with a green emerald colour ran across his face through his eyes till neck and disappear under his clothes that he was wearing. Stayed quiet.

"Sure but I demand to know who you are kitty."

"Tch. Don't act so arrogant. Or you have to face the consequences chickie. The name's Grimmjow Jeagerjacques. This emo here is Ulquiorra Schiffer. So explain."

"The name's Lucy Heartfilia. You are in Earthland. This country is called Fiore and this district is called Magnolia."

"One more question blondie. How can you see us?" Both of them looked at her gravely as Grimmjow asked her that particular question.

"What do you mean that? You guys are human right? Or are you guys somekind of spirits?" Lucy asked curiously. "In our world we are called Espada. You can say we are some kind of evil spirits that eat souls." He grinned convinced that he just scared the girl.

"In this world we can see spirits and to some mages souls. But I'm sure you two are condemned souls rather than spirits. Strange. I'm not a soul mage." Lucy told them then whisper to herself the last few words but was heard by the two.

"I see. But bad luck for you chickie. You're going to be our first killing in this world." He then sprinted towards her using normal speed thinking that she was just some fragile girl.

Lucy quickly jumped out of the way and called out her strongest spirits. "Gate of the lion! I open thee! Leo!" A strawberry blonde man in suit with hair like a lion's mane appeared.

Grimmjow stop in his track. "What the hell?" Lucy smirked. "This world is filled with magic and I am a Celestial Spirit Mage." Loke who is confused with the current situation asked Lucy. "Sorry, princess. But can you explain the situation to your knight in shining armour?" "Ugh…alright then…this" Before Lucy was able to continue Loke said. "Sorry, princess I need to go. Regulus called for me." Then he vanished.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Lucy yelled. "Looks like your knight isn't here whiny princess." He once again tried to land an attack on Lucy and Lucy grab another golden key from her belt but she wasn't going to make it.

Suddenly a female appeared in front of her and blocked Grimmjow's attack. She was wearing a white strange cloth. It hugged around all of her body and she had strange bone mask on her had with horns and looks like it has been cracked.

"Grimmjow. Stop this instance. Do you realize that you're attacking the princess we're looking for?" Her tone emotionless so is her expression. Then she turned around to look at Lucy. She gave her a warm smile that immediately calmed the blonde mage.

"Are you alright, princess? We're here to take you back to Hueco Mundo." Her tone was slightly formal but warm. Lucy was hesitant but remembering she has nowhere to go in this world she might as follow them.

"Don't worry, princess. I'll explain all of this on our way there. But you may not be able to use your magic in the other world princess. So I suggest you to leave them in this world."

"L-leave my keys? A-alright then but let me say something to them first before we went to Hueco Mundo." Lucy said hesitantly bringing out her Maiden Gate Key.

"As you wish, princess. By the way my name is Neliel Tu Odelshcwank." Lucy smiled at her and thanked her then Grimmjow interrupted. "Better hurry up there, chickie. I don't wanna be here for so long." Lucy makes a face and proceeded to summoning Virgo.

"Gate of the maiden! I open thee! Virgo!" A white blazing light shone and a pink-haired maiden appeared. She bowed and says her usual line. "Punishment, princess?" Lucy sweatdropped. "No. I'm going away for awhile and tell the others to find new master if they wish. If not then be safe until I come back, nee?" Her eyes are dripping with tears. At this word the maiden smiled.

"Princess. We celestial spirits love you. We would never leave you like those FairyTail scums. I and all the others will be your spirits and friends till the day you die or release us from our contract. We Love You Princess." As those last sentences were spoken she vanished leaving Lucy sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2: Hollow Shinigami

**OwO My story has so many OOC XD haha sorry for that but I do't really now how to stay in character...hope you guys enjoy the new chapter**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 2: Hollow Shinigami_**

Lucy was in her room in Hueco Mundo. Lying on her bed. Thinking about what Neliel had told her.

'_Lucy Heartfilia. Your real name is actually Raksha Cyteria. The Cyterian is the royal family. Sadly their last descendent disappeared a millennia ago, at least that's what we thought. We found out that their last descendant has disappeared.'_

_'What does that have to do with me?'_

_'You are the last descendent of the Cyterian. Our true ruler. The strongest Hollow and Shinigami. Your descendant consists of Hollow and Shinigami royal line. Far stronger and more human-like than us Vasto Lordes. You are our and their princess, Raksha Cyteria. Our ruler.'_

_'Me? Your princess? Stronger than you? Bur I'm so weak. There's a reason why I'm the damsel in distress in FairyTail. That's why I lost my battle with Flare. I'm weak. I'm no princess or ruler. Much less stronger than you.'_

_She smiled. 'Well that is because you're power wasn't matured there. We will train you and this.' She showed her mask-like thing on her head. 'Will appear as a sign your power has matured. Your mask will work as a barrier to contain your massive reiatsu.'_

_'Reiatsu?' 'Something like magical energy as your previous world called.'_

A knocking sound was heard and it brought Lucy out of her world. Lucy got into a sitting position. "Come in."

A girl with a dark blonde hair and dark skin tone, wearing a very sexy and revealing white cloth. "Hime-sama. I am Halibel. Welcome to Hueco Mundo. I've brought you your set change of cloth here. And I shall be your trainer, along with Nnoitra and Nelliel-sama. That is all I shall take my leave then." She left a few clothes on the couch, bowed and takes her leave.

Lucy got up and takes a look at her clothes. It was very revealing. It was only like a panties and bra. But it went cris cross on her back forming and 'x'. Along with her bikini-like clothes was a coat but without buttons as if it was supposed to just be left unbutton. The clothes were white with black lines. 'Does Hueco Mundo use some kind of uniform? Why is everything white and had black lines? But's it's quite pretty nonetheless.'

She changed into her clothes and went out. She decided to tour around this humongous place. After quite some time she bumped into Neliel.

"Oh, there you are princess. It's almost dinner time. Let's go to the dining room, shall we?" She smiled earnestly.

"Please. Just call me Lucy. Or Raksha if you prefer." Lucy returned her smile and followed her to the dining room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the dinner and getting introduce and given a more thorough explanation she was assigned to her bedroom and was told to catch some sleep for her training shall begin on the next morning.

After a tiring day she fell asleep almost immediately. With a hope that her days may get better.

**_~Timeskip: After 2 years~_**

It has been two years since she arrived in Hueco Mundo. She progressed faster than she and all of them expected. Now Lucy and the Espadas are preparing to go to Earthland, Fiore, Magnolia.

"Let's go guys." Lucy said and proceeded to use her power to create a gateway for them.

"Heh. So this is your world, eh chickie?" Grimmjow grinned as they appeared above Magnolia, in the sky.

"Hmph. Whatever we have works to do. Do you guys want to start a new guild or do you fancy joining FairyTail?"

"What's the difference? All I care is that they're strong so I can fight them full-out." Nnoitra and Grimmjow said in unison.

"Hmph. Let's join FairyTail then. It's too much of a hassle to create a new guild. Besides it's not like they're going to recognize me."

Lucy appearance has changed during this one year. Her hair has grown longer to her waist. It has streaks of green and white. Her hollow mask covers her cheekbones. Like an eye-mask. She grew several inches taller and more curvaceous. But most importantly her strength, stamina and skills have improved. A lot.

"The guild. More information is needed." Ulquiorra said.

"The guild proclaimed themselves to be a guild who cherishes their nakama. They get stronger trying to protect their friends. But that was my opinion before the Grand Magic Games Arc. Now I don't know if they had change or stay that way."

"Pathetic. Cherishes nakama? Futile emotions that will bring them down." Ulquiorra said emotionlessly.

"You guys wanna keep chatting or join the guild now?" Neliel asked getting bored by the second.

"Sorry Nel-san. Besides don't you think we should wait for Ichigo and the rest of his friends first?"

"Eh? Ichigo is coming too?! I'll wait." Neliel was kinda shocked but happy at the same time.

"Yup. Well you know what? Let's make our own guild. I mean there's so many of us. Neliel, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Halibel, Lilynette, Ggio Vega, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Tatsuki and me. A total of 14 people."

"But that means work. I don't want to busy myself except for training and fighting. The only work I'm willing to do is serving Princess Raksha." Lilynette whined.

"Oh well. Ok then. We shall go to FairyTail." Lucy said grimly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

13 people entered FairyTail guild grandly. Half of them were wearing the same black outfit with swords on their hips or back. The other half was wearing white outfit with black linings but with different attire they also had some kind of weird-looking mask on their head or face. Slightly different from the others and different places.

A flying table was heading towards one with the most revealing clothes and mask-like thing covering her cheekbone with blonde hair. Suddenly the black-haired guy with white face and green lines across his face through his eyes smashed the table with his bare-hand and the other people with white clothing makes a protective circle around her. The black ones stood calmly.

"Why are guys panicking? She needs her own space too you know. She needs to fight as well sometimes."" A guy with orange hair said.

"Etto…I agree with Ichigo. I can fight too, you know." The girl said.

"Heh. Shut up chickie. Not like I want to. But we value our lives and sanity you know."

"You're saying you're afraid of Neliel now, Grimmjow?"

"You're the one who lose to her in every fight Nnoitra." The two boys began bickering.

The sweatdropped and look at the girl with long green wavy hair. "You've been threatening them to protect me again didn't you, Nel-san?" She sighed.

"You have disobeyed the princess, Nel-sama." Halibel stated.

"Nel-sama! How could you! The princess words are absolute. 'Protect me only if you will it. Don't protect me without your own will and don't force others.' Nel-sama!" A girl with lime green hair who looks a year or two older than Wendy whined.

"S-shut up! Princess Raksha does understand that this is for your own safety." Neliel begged at the girl.

"Oi! You guys are attracting everyone's attention." A girl with short black hair in black clothing shouted. (Rukia style XD)

"Ah! Everybody quiet." Raksha said and the bunch immediately eased down and she walked to Mirajane smiling. But it was a very fake smile.

"Hello there. We would like to join FairyTail. All of us."

"Er…sure.." Mirajane said uncertainly and go get the stamp and came back along with Master Makarov.

"I welcome all of you to join us but the guild has too many members and the council has said that if there were any new members they were to join FairyWings. Don't worry it is still apart of FairyTail but also not quite. Your FairyWings mark will be slightly different. But this guild needs a leader I suppose but still under my command." Makarov gave them a thorough explanation.

"I see. That is fine. Better in fact. Although I have to ask one thing. Does the leader of FairyWings can participate in Grand Magic Games?"

"Can. Because technically the leader of it is not the guild master since it is under FairyTail but if you enter Grand magic Games as FairyWings and FairyTail will be regarded as different guild."

"I see. But can we change the name of it? FairyWings seems a little bit lame and weak."

"Er…sure." Makarov felt slightly offended.

"So what shall we name it and who will be the leader of it?" Raksha turn around and ask the shinigamis and espadas. (Please remember/note that Raksha is Lucy.)

"Why don't we name it Cyterian Loyals and let you be the leader. You are our princess." Rukia said which was quickly agreed by Neliel and Lilynette"

"Let me be the leader? You sure?" All of them nodded in agreement.

"Let the guild name be Hollow Shinigami then. I mean Cyterian Loyals? Makes us look like dogs following every of Lucy's command." Tatsuki suddenly said. (Some will call her Raksha while others will call her Lucy.)

"Yeah but you and Inoue-san and also Chad is neither and I'm a Quincy." Uryu reasoned and pushed his spectacles in a geeky manner. (XP)

"Well I think Hollow Shinigami is quite nice." Orihime said in a small cute voice and Chad just nodded.

"Ha! See. The majority of us are Hollows and Shinigami anyway."

"Excuse me but we're Vasto Lordes. Far stronger than normal Hollows." Ulquiorra interrupted.

"Still Hollows." Raksha said and inform Makarov that the decision has been made.

"It shall be name Hollow Shinigami and I will be the leader also since the name is changed I will change the mark."

Makarov nodded. Makarov gave her a stamp with no shape on it. "Think of a mark and the stamp will mould and shift according to your thoughts."

Lucy took it. She thought of a very simple one. A katana with vine circling around it. She put hers at her chest near the collarbone. The katana in black colour like hers and the vines in slightly dark green.

She tosses the mark to Ggio who catch it neatly in his palm. "Oi, just stamp wherever you want and any kind of colour but don't exaggerate much."

"Tch. I was planning to have mine with blazing vine." Ggio stamp on his neck to the left. The katana in black colour with red vines.

Neliel- On her stomach left below. Katana orange katana with green vines.

Lilynette- Lime green vine and a brown katana. On her right palm.

Ulquiorra- Below the hole on his chest. All black.

Grimmjow- Turqoise katana with dark blue vines. Next to the hole on his body.

Halibel-Right above her belly button in golden-yellowish colour.

Nnoitra- The middle of his chest. All black.

Ichigo- On his right hand. Black katana with orange vines.

Rukia- Left hand. White katana with black vines.

Orihime- Left wrist. Orange katana with turqiouse vines.

Tatsuki- Right wrist. Dark blue coloured.

Uryu- On his right hand palm. All white with blue linings.

Chad- Right shoulder. Dark chocolate katana with while vines.

"Well that settles it. So this Hollow Shinigami will be in a new building or still the same?" Lucy asked indifferently.

"Same but a part of this guild area shall be limited to only Hollow Shinigami."

"What about the second floor?" Rukia asked Makarov.

"Only limited to our S-class mages. You need to take an examination to pass it."

"Can't we just fight your S-class mage?" Neliel with a bored expression.

"Do you really think you can defeat us that easily?" Erza interrupted standing beside Master.

"Hmm…you seem easy enough to deal with." Neliel replied.

"Why you…" Erza said with rage but was interrupted by someone.

"Enough Nel-san. I don't want to cause a fight on the first day even though it'll be….interesting." Raksha/Lucy said.

Neliel smirked at Erza and turn around and went over to Raksha and stood beside her. Erza stood frozen in her place. 'Her voice….it sounds familiar..why? I feel somekind of….connection with that…girl?' Erza clutched her head and frowned. She is having an immense headache….the voice triggered something…..a memory.


	3. Chapter 3: A ruckus

**Okaaay~! Forgive me! For not have been updating for so long!**

**Hope you still will continue reading my pathetic story...**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: A ruckus for…_**

A few days passed since the arrival of the mysterious people. FairyTail guild was as rowdy as ever but some of them could not help but question about them.

Why are they always among themselves? Why haven't they mingled with the FairyTail members? Are they strong? What is their motive? Where did they come from? **Who are they really?**

The girl who seemed like the centre of attention laughed merrily. Natsu who is as usual fighting with Gray over some stupid reason is on rampage again. Without Erza (Erza in on a mission) to save the day Natsu and Gray fight without restrain.

Gray got a lucky shot and Natsu was thrown backwards towards the other half of the guild. Hollow Shinigami. The members backed up letting Natsu crashed hard on the table.

Natsu cried in pain and stood up with his left hand touching his sore back. Hollow Shinigami members looked up him with emotionless face. (Hollow Shinigami will be shortened to H.S.)

"Gray you bastard! That was just a lucky shot." Natsu yelled at Gray.

"Just admit I threw you backwards flame-brain." Gray yelled back.

"Enough. Stop or the guild would be destroyed." Master suddenly appeared on the second floor.

"Now since Wendy went on a mission with Erza I'm afraid. Unless somebody else can heal him?" Makarov looked at the H.S. bunch.

Orihime stood out with confidence. "I could help but only if Lucy ohime-sama allows it." Orihime looked at Raksha/Lucy questioningly.

Lucy looked over at Natsu and scoffed. "Not this time Orihime. Not this time. Besides that injury is not that fatal." Lucy said coldly and turned her back.

"Well you got the answer. Sorry I can't be of any help." Orihime bowed and went to Lucy's side.

"Hey! Why can't you help your fellow guildmate?" Natsu shouted at Raksha then towards Orihime. "And you. Why can't you stood up for yourself and do things on your own without others permission?"

"Orihime?" Raksha said in a lazy tone.

Orihime bowed understandingly and turn around to face Natsu.

"I don't have to ask her permission every time but if it has something to do with being kind to this guild then I have to ask. Besides Lucy is our princess and she is very kind-hearted." Orihime took in a deep breath to continue but before she was able to continue Natsu interrupted.

"Kind? How is she kind?" Natsu yelled furiously.

"She is! But not to you. Not to any of you as long as you don't remember. As long as she still can't forgive you. You guys did something harsh to her. How could you guys just forget about her?" Orihime's eyes became glassy tears threatening to fall.

"That is enough, Orihime." Raksha walked over to Orihime and put his hand on her shoulder. She smiled gently at her.

"Lucy ohime-sama." Orihime cried on her shoulders and Raksha patted her back trying to calm her down.

Lucy gave a sharp glare towards Natsu. "Provoke me if you want but if you hurt my new family either physically or emotionally I'll make sure you'll pay a hundred times." Lucy hissed. "They understand me but do you? How can you still call yourself a family? After all you've done?"

Natsu unconsciously backed up. The FairyTail members were taken aback with her speech. Makarov was confused by her last few sentences.

"Raksha!" Ulquoirra bellowed.

Raksha seemed like she was reminded of something. "Ah! Sorry Ulquiorra I forgot." She cursed herself.

"Heh. Blondie is always like that." Grimmjow smirked. But then was bashed on the head by Lilynette.

"Oi! Call her Raksha-sama if you want to be so impolite!"

"Serves you right, Grimmjow." Nnoitra chuckled.

"You're no different then him, Nnoitra!" Neliel shouted.

"Neliel-sama, please calm down." Halibel said in her usual way. [?_? I'm not getting that either.]

The FairyTail members sweatdropped. How can they start a verbal mouth with one of the FT members then act as if nothing happened? Makarov coughed a fake coughed. He was holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"I shall now read out the contestant that is joining the Grand Magic Games for this year." He announced. "The Grand Magic Games is in another month."

All of the guild members listen carefully. [When I said 'all guild members' it means both FT and HS]

"In FairyTail B! MiraJane Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden, Laxus Dreyar, and as for reserve Cana Alberona."

The said mages cheered and Cana ordered for a stronger drink from Mira. The guild door was opened, Erza and Wendy walked in with confidence.

"We're back from a succesful mission." Erza annouced.

"Ano…why is everbody seems like in a happy mood?" Wendy said.

"Ah, Erza, Wendy. Good thing you're back. I was announcing the participant for this year Games." He paused for awhile and continued. "So in FairyTail A, Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, Lisanna Strauss, Gray Fullbuster, Lu…?!" Master cluthced his head.

"Master? Who is Lu? Is he or she a new member?" Gray questioned.

Raksha raised one of her eyebrows. The H.S. members also have the same reaction as their princess.

"I-I-I don't….know….I was just saying them from what appears in my mind as the strongest mage in our guild….but the name was gone before I could fully….pronouce it."

"Well who cares about that? Just tell us who is the 5th member, master?" Lisanna shouted hurrily seemingly worried about something.

"Oh alright…um…Wendy Marvel and as for reserve Romeo Conbolt." The master continued with somewhat less enthusiasm.

"Hey, Makarov. We will also be sending two teams." Raksha announce and walks to the master.

"And who will that be? Announce their names and the teams names."

"In team Hollow Shinigami A. I that is Raksha Cyteria, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Neliel tu Oderschvank, Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, Nnoitra Gilga and as for reserve Ggio Vega."

"YES!" Nnoitra and Grimmjow shouted at once then Neliel hit them on the head. "Shut up."

"In team Hollow Shinigami B. Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Uryu Ichida, Renji Abarai and as for reserve Tatsuki Arisawa."

"Yes! I'm gonna kick all of your asses FairyTail for what you did to L-" Rukia clamped Tatsuki's mouth shut.

"Shhh! Don't give them any clues!" Rukia said to her.

"Okay that'll be it. We'll be excusing ourselve. We need to train, I gues. To beat the other contestants of the Grand Magic Games or maybe perhaps they are still just their pathetic self." Raksha shrugged and walked out followed by the others.


	4. Hiatus

**Guys….I am so sorry I won't be updating for a few months or maybe I'll be updating but rarely cuz….I'm going to have an exam in another 2 weeks, another in August and another one in October and they are all big important exams that will determine my future.**

**I am so sorry for this everyone…I rarely updated too and now this ^^'' I'm sorry for disappointing everyone….**

**But at least I know that I'm going to update 2 chapters for every story on the end of Mei and the starting of June weeks cuz I'll be having a short school semester holiday…so yeah….**

**I hope you guys won't bail out on keeping reading my fics...although I guess I kinda deserved it...  
**


	5. Chapter 4: Grand Magic Games

**Yosh! Okay...so I promised you guys two chapters but I just begin on the second chapter but I'll try my best to finish it tonight and post it tomorrow.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Grand Magic Games**

A month has passed and they are now riding on a train with the FairyTail participant members. They all in the same compartment. The FairyTail members are eyeing them warily while the Hollow Shinigami members are just having their own time. But one of the HS members are not there but no one took notice of this at least not the FT members.

"Okay, listened up Hollow Shinigami members. We will be arriving in Crocus soon and I shall explain some rules to you and which hotels we're assigned at." Mater Makarov announced trying to ignore the awkwardsness.

Raksha nodded and leaned in, motioning that she's listening to what he's saying.

"First, fights until the deaths are unallowed if there is then your guild will be disqualified. Second you must stay in the hotels you are signed to and be sure to be in your assign hotels before 12 in the midnight or your guild will be disqualified. And the hotels you've been assigned at is at Honeybone same goes to the FairyTail members."

Raksha nodded as he has finished and look away.

"Hey, you. Bossy chick can't you be a little bit respectful towards the master?" Levy shouted from her seat.

Every guild members in the compartment now was silent and focus on the two.

Lucy just turn her head towards Levy's direction. "No and also please don't bother me right now." Lucy then took out a familiar looking book in the eyes of Levy then began writing something.

After Levy saw that familiar looking book she felt an immense headache and her vision starts spinning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After quite awhile they had arrived at Crocus and the master was doing the head counting. All of the guild members had come along (the second-grade mages who didn't really appear on the anime didn't count) and noticed that one of the Hollow Shinigami members went missing.

"Oi, Raksha. One of your members are missing." Suddenly there were two drawn blades pointing at his throat.

"Be more respectful of the nobles or misfortunes shall befallen on you." Rukia said monotously.

"Use '-sama' whenever addressing her as impolitely as you." Neliel voice too sounded monotonous.

While this was going on the said girl was dropping at their action. The other HS members are also sweatdropping at this except for Lilynette and Halibel who seemed to support them.

"Hey, you can't treat your master like that." Erza stood forward with a sword in her hand.

"Neliel, Rukia. Please don't cause a ruckus right now." Ichigo said this while yawning.

"What's the name of the hotel we will be in anyway?" Chad said monotonously.

"I'm getting bored." Tatsuki copied Ichigo's action.

"Instead of wasting your time fighting like children you should use it wisely." Uryu said bored of the childish act.

Rukia and Neliel keeps back their sword and walk back towards the HS members. Erza was angry at the new people. But as she walk back to her place she can't help but think about their princess.

"Ehem. Okay, now. So all of us will be staying in HoneyBone and you guys knew where is it." He motioned to the FairyTail participants. "Be sure to tell them the precise location and the correct way to get there."

"No need to bother yourself with that. I knew where is it already." Raksha said calmly. "We'll get going first, Master Makarov."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After they had reached Honeybone and checked in the hotel they put their bags in a room. All of them shared a one huge room since there's 24 of them. It was already late in the evening so they just decided to stay there and wait for midnight to come.

"Oi! Finally found the right place. Phew! You can't just imagine how tired I am right now." Ggio suddenly appeared sitting besides Raksha sighing.

"Welcome back Ggio. Did you find it?" Raksha smiled at him. He nodded and took out something from his pocket (let's just assume they had pockets) and hand it to her. Raksha took it in a flash before the FT members could see what it was. All they could see was a flash of shine and hear clinking between metals.

"Thanks, Ggio." Lucy leaned closer to him and kissed his cheek appreciatively causing him to blush like crazy.

"Hey. I went a long way and had a hard time searching for it." Ggio pouted. "And all I get is a kiss on the cheek?" He whined.

Lucy giggled. "Then what do you want? A kiss on the lips?" Lucy winked.

Suddenly Ggio felt a sharp cold threatening stare on his back. He forze for awhile but quickly recovered.

"N-n-nah. T-that's al-right. A k-k-kiss on the cheek-k is f-fine." Ggio shivered. The HS girls are trying supress their giggle/chuckles/laughters.

"Well thanks again then, Ggio." Raksha thanked him again and Ggio disappeared in a flash.

A roar of laughter erupted from the HS girls. Raksha was puzzled as to why? All of the girls knew about that there has been a fight (not physical ones) between Ggio and a certain someone who has taken a liking towards their princess.

"Hey, you. The blondie girl with weird highlights." Cana said loudly. Drunked. "I challenge you to a drink contest." He held up her fist which holds a bottle of beer.

Raksha glared at Neliel and her over loyal and protective friends as to not harm Cana. Yet.

"I take up that challenge." Raksha announced.

The FT members roared and got ready a table, two chairs and barrels of beer in the middle of the room. They sat opposite to each other.

"One, set, drink!" MiraJane announcing the start.

The drink straight from the barrels. Not even one drop spilled.

After 5 minutes (currently on their) – Cana 3 barrels, Lucy 2 barrels

"C'mon, Raksha-sama. You must not lose." Neliel cheered.

"Keep on drinking." Rukia yelled.

Ichigo sweatdropped. Ulquiorra wasn't even giving any attention to the contest. Chad just stayed quiet as he usually is. Uryu let out a long sigh ("Mattaku."). Grimmjow sat on his bed while grinning watching the two girls drinking. Ggio was being really supportive of Lucy. Nnoitra tried to act nonchalant like Ulquioora but was actually curious of the contest and sneak glances.

After 10 minutes – Cana 8 barrels, Lucy 5 barrels

Cana started drinking from her 9th barrel and Lucy had just finished her 5th barrels. Lucy said loudly. "I give!"

Cana slammed her barrels down and cheered with the rest of FT members of her win. Cana took back her barrel and started drinking again. "Mira! I need more beer to celebrate."

Lucy congratulated Cana and said. "You sure haven't change the slightest bit Cana. Congrats anyway."

Cana nodded and thanked her. Lucy stumbled away to the HS members. The FairyTail guild was partying and a fast music played. Even the HS members joined. They figured that Raksha had started to talk to some of them they shall just follow her. Her wish is their way of helping her and giving her suppor. Her wish is their compassion.

Ichigo was dancing with both Neliel and Rukia. Halibel was sipping some punch and Lilynette was eating all of the junk foods that can be found. Chad just stand at the corner with Uryu having chosen the furthest bed from the noise. Grimmjow and Nnoitra was fighting. Tatsuki was dancing with Orihime. Ulquiorra just stared off at a particular person.

* * *

**Okay after I uploaded the second chappie tomorrow there shall be no more until the end of October as I prmoise myself I won't even touch the laptop after this two week holiday until PMR is finished.**


	6. Chapter 5: Lucy and Levy Part 1

**Gomene minna! I've been so very busy and what more trial PMR exam just finished and am currently having a two weeks school holiday so I can update a few more chapters during the holiday...though after this two weeks gonna be on hiatus again until PMR is finished which is around in the middle of OCTOBER!**

**Anyways enjoy...I'll try to make the next chapter longer than usual! I promise!**

* * *

**Me: Oh yeah I forgot to say this during the previous chappie but I do not own...**

**Natsu: FairyTail belongs to Gramps!**

**Me: *sweatdrops* ...nor do I own Bleach!**

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Levy and Lucy Pt.1_**

As the clock strucks 11:30 the guild stopped partying and they rested for awhile Wendy tried to help the drunk Cana ease of her light-headedness. Orihime was tending to Raksha. Raksha was never one who can really control her alcohol.

As the hour gets closer and there were only a few minutes left before the clock strucks midnight Raksha took out small red box and handed it to Orihime which she took it with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Open it." Orihime did as she was told and looked inside of the box.

Inside the box was a pair of diamond and sapphire encrusted silver. Raksha then hand her a small knife with an emerald on its hilt. Orihime took it in puzzlement.

"What is this, Lucy-san?"

"Who. You mean." Raksha said back with a hidden meaning and Orihime seems to understand it and her eyes light up in delight.

"Oh gosh! Thank you, Lucy-san!" Orihime hugged her happily and excitedly.

"Wah! That's good for you Orihime. Lucky~!" Tatsuki came over and patted Orihime on the back. Rukia smiled at Orihime, so does Ichigo. Chad and Ulquiorra still look indifferent.

**Ting. Ting. Tong. Tong.**

The bell rang signaling that it was already midnight. A giant projection of Mato, the pumpkin guy appeared at the sky announcing the start of the game.

"Woah. He is even weirder than us. What's up with him?" Grimmjow exclaimed.

"Welcome to the Grand Magic Games, kabo~!"

"Kabo?" Chad asked sweatdropping.

"This year we have about 143 guilds participating and to narrow it down to 8 guilds we have prepared and elimation round again. Like last year, I present you 'Sky Labyrinth', kabo~!" With that he vanished and a pathway appeared connecting each of the hotel each guild is staying at to the Labyrinth.

"The competition starts now." Raksha said with eerie calmness in her voice and she grinned.

"We must have an earlier start then them. Orihime!" Rukia said a bit louder sounding a bit enthusiastic.

"Understood, Rukia-san." Orihime touched both of her blue hair clip on her hair. Raksha's gift was safe inside her pocket and the knife was stuck around her belt.

"Reject: Shield: Trapped Cage."

"Good one Orihime. Let's go now before the shield falters and breaks." Ichigo said and Hollow Shinigami B all break into a sprint. (Tatsuki just waves and said goodluck since she is just for reserve.

"Shit! Orihime got us trapped." Lilynette said frustrated.

"Oi, what is this orange thing? Why can't we break through?" Natsu yelled as he punched Orihime's shield repeatedly seeing it crack little by little.

"It is not manly to be trapped by a girl!" Elfman shouted and keep punching the shield with his arm transfromed that of a beast.

"Lilynette?" Raksha said. "Just blow up the floor."

Lilynetter uses Bala and the floor collapsed to the other floor. Orihime's Trap Cage is a pyramid without a base! They jumped down and went through the window. Running on the sky using Flash Step.

They saw HS B is almost there but they were gaining on fast. FT A just got out and sprinting through the sky bridge with FT B closing on behind.

"What now?" Neliel said.

"Find a way out, duh. It's called a labyrinth for a reason." Nnoitra said.

Raksha nodded. "We have to find the goal which is somewhere located deep in the labyrinth."

"Alright. Crux says we go this way. Follow me." Raksha started to run towards a certain direction.

"Can we kill those pest?" Grimmjow eyed the mages from the other guild.

"Harm yes. Kill no." Raksha replied.

"Welcome to the Grand Magic Games. Let me present you this years guild that made it through the elimination round."

"In 8th place, Mermaid Heel, we have Kagura Mizukachi, Arania Web, Beth Vanderwood, Risley Law, Millianna.

"In 7th place, Blue Pegasus, we have Ichiya, Nichiya, Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm and Hibiki Laytis." The girls got crazy as the three Trimens name was mentioned.

"In 6th place, I give you FairyTail A. Lisanna Strauss, Wendy Marvell, Romeo Conbolt, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet annnnddd Natsu Dragneel."

"In 5th place, I present you Lamia Scale. Lyon Vastia, Sherry, Cheria and Jenny Realight, Jura Neekis

"In 4th place, FairyTail B. Mystogan, MiraJane and Elfman Strauss, Levy McGarden, Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar, Cana Alberona for reserve."

"In 3rd place, first time ever to compete in the Grand Magic Games I give you Hollow Shinigami B. Orihimi Inoue, Uryu Ishida, Renji Abarai, Tatsuki Arisawa as reserve, Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki." The crowd whisperes among each other. They had never heard of the name of the guild.

"In 2nd place, unbeliveably I present you Sabertooth! Minerva, Orga Nanagear, Rufus Lohr, and the Twin Dragon Slayers Rogue Cheney and Sting Eucliffe."

"In 1st place, Hollow Shinigami A. Ggio Vega as a reserve, Neliel Tu Oderschvank, Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, Nnoitra Gilga, Ulquiorra Schiffer and Raksha Cyteria!"

"Let Grand Magic Games Begin~!" Mato announced.

"The first round is a test on intelligence. A question based on logic. Participants from each guild please step forward, pumpkin."

Mermaid Heel – Risley Law

Blue Pegasus – Hibiki Laytis

FairyTail A – Lisanna Strauss

Lamia Scale – Sherry

FairyTail B – Levy McGarden

Hollow Shinigami B – Uryu Ishida (he was pushed into the arena by them)

Sabertooth – Rufus Lohr

Hollow Shinigami – Raksha Cyteria

Once they in the arena two of each of them were trapped in some sort of small confined place. Then two of the walls burned down and replaced with fire. One was black, the other is purple. There were also 7 bottles in different sizes and shapes arrange in a line on a table in the middle of the small room with two scrolls of paper next to the bottles.

"One must go through the black fire while the other must go through the purple fire. The black fire awards you more point though if you got out first. Use the clues given, pumpkin. BEGIN!"

Raksha nodded to the other contestant with her which is none other than Levy McGarden.

* * *

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, _

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find, _

_One among us seven will let you move ahead, _

_Another will transport the drinker back instead, _

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine, _

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line. _

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore, _

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four: _

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide _

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side; _

_Second, different are those who stand at either end, _

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend; _

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size, _

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides; _

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right _

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

* * *

They both read the scrolls knowing that whoever understand the context and figure out the riddle will be through the black fire and gain more marks. But Levy just can't help but notice on how her expressions change when thinking her body posture straightening as she begins to understand the riddles.

"You do know if you keep spacing around you'll lose, right?" Lucy said as she looked at the bottles closer. Her fingertips touched the mouth of the bottle as she whispers to herself.

"I've already figured out the riddle." Levy said.

"Really? So have I." Lucy took a round shape bottle which contains hardly a swallow of solution. Pouring it into her mouth she drank the potion and feels icy feelings course through veins dues to the potion taking its affect.

With a glance towards Levy she let out a playful smile before jumping out through the black fire. Seeing that smile it triggered to Levy on what was behind her mind something about the girl. A bookworm like her. Lucy Heartfilia. Her very own best friend.

* * *

**So what do you think? R&R**


	7. Chapter 6: Levy and Lucy Part 2

**Disclaimer: Fairytaila and Bleach belongs to you know who...it aint Voldemort in case you think so.**

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Levy and Lucy Pt. 2_**

The day ended with Hollow Shinigami A in the lead followed by FairyTail B, Hollow Shinigami B, Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, FairyTail A and lastly Mermaid Heel.

That night the guild FairyTail was as usual partying at a bar in Honeybone for some reason I just can't fanthom. The Hollow Shinigami members were also there crowding at the left side of the bar and a blue-haired bookworm steeled herself and hesitantly stepped closer to them.

Levy saw her target drinking strawberry milkshake, _Lucy's favourite drink,_ surrounded by the others maybe but somewhat alone since they were all doing theur onw business or talking to one another but the girl.

As she got closer a few of them diverted half of their attention to her and Levy fidgeted under their stare but still kept moving towards her. Lucy glanced her way and signaled the others to let her be and ignore them and so they did.

Levy took a seat besides the girl and ordered from the bartender some smoothies. They were both silence and not a word or a sigh out of their lips. As Levy got her drink she just took a sip from it and just stared at it her forehead creased under the tension.

The girl next to her kept quiet not even glancing towards Levy. Visibly Levy began to loosen though her body is still tensed. Seconds turned to minutes turned to hours until the owner of the bar announced that it's closing time and the party ended.

When they all walked out of the bar Raksha motioned the others to go without her saying she had something to take care of. They nodded and walked away some of them drunked and some of them had to literally carry the drunkards back to their room.

Levy knew that when the girl said 'something to take care of' she meant her. Seeing her walking out of Honeybone Levy hurriedly followed her footsteps until they reached a park near the castle grounds.

Lucy took a seat on one of the bench and looked towards Levy who is now fidgeting all over again. She felt a bit shocked when Levy began to whimper and tear droplets tainted her puffed cheeks.

Levy surprised herself as well when a wave of sadness washed through her. She had concluded that the person of her is genuinely Lucy. But if by any chance she's wrong she would be distrought, disheartened and really would never hope in anything anymore.

Levy had missed her bestfriend. Their book talk, her novel, her eagerness whenever she had just finished another chapter of her novel, her complaints and rants about Team Natsu destroying thing during missions, her chocolate brown eyes, her sunlit smile that created a halo that shimmied away any gloomness.

Lucy biting her bottom lip pulled Levy into a tight embrace trying to calm her down and patting her back. Though even she began to teared no matter how hard she tried to steel herself from any emotions.

Lucy try her luck in remembering the cold shoulders, penetrating stare, insults she received from the blue-haired mage in order to act indifferent but the sight of her crying broke her determination.

Levy had finally calmed enough to stop crying and her sobs started to cease as well. Lucy might have teared but soundless. Water coming out flowing down her face was the only clue that she had been crying otherwise who would've thought?

"Why did you leave us?" Levy asked in a barely audible voice. Both of them looking upwards towards the cloudless sky.

Lucy quirked her eyebrows at Levy and questioned. "Why did you guys resent me so much then?"

"What do you mean? All I remember is…that…" Creases started to show on her forehead as she tried hard to remember. "You…were…uh….different after the GMG…..then….." Levy paused. "Why is it so hard to remember?" Levy said to herself

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"It's like I can remember every piece oof detail on what happened two years ago except for…everything that has to do with…you." Levy frowned.

"Levy." Lucy said slowly and kindly. "When you said different, how different?" Lucy asked.

"You were a different person. Like Rogue Cheney from Sabertooth except you weren't expressionless like him but instead you were hollow. Empty. You went on missions alone and came back without any scratch of injury….and I think…there's something else….."

"What?" Lucy questioned.

Levy's frown deepened. "Wait. Let me try to remember…..your…sudden outburst…"

"Wait. What?" Lucy's voice raised a bit.

"An outburst but I can't remember any detail clearly. Sorry."

"S'okay. But…well something's not right. Because my memory is clearly different from what you remember." Lucy said.

Levy puzzled asked Lucy. "What do you mean?"

"I remembered that you guys started to ignore me of after the GMG then one day Natsu kicked me out of the team saying I was always a replacement for Lisanna then I went to the Master's office then he banned me out of the guild saying that if I ever wish to return to FairyTail then I have to get stronger and not be a weakling." Lucy explained.

Both of them frowned thinking on what does this mean. Something seems amiss about all of this.

"Levy….I hate to say this but well….I think well…how should I say this…I think….all of this…" Lucy began to say but hesitated as she doesn't want to ruin her relationship with Levy that was just fixed since truth be told she miss her old family just as she missed her father even if he did many wrong things to her.

"That all of this has to do with Lisanna? Is that what you're thinking? Because that is what I am." Levy sighed.

"Yes." Lucy breathed out.

"I don't know Lucy. We can't just plain say it without any evidence. But I must agree on Lisanna being suspicious. I remember…..during your so-called outburst…you keep blaming Lisanna on almost everything….I know that is something Lucy Heartfilia will never do." Levy stated.

"About that. I have other name now. It's Raksha Cyteria. I kinda love that name for some reason it sounds nice." Lucy grinned.

"Raksha Cyteria, huh? Yeah, it kinda does. It fits your new look attitude. You have to explain to me all of this later." Levy grinned.

"Alright. I will. For now lets go get some sleep. C'mon I'll get us there in a flash just hold on….hang on to me." Lucy scooped Levy into a piggyback ride and uses Flash Step to go back to Honeybone.

[**Yeah…I know the Espadas don't use Flash Step to you know move so fast like a blur but Flash Step is easier and shorter to type and everybody understand it….]**

* * *

**Wooh! I have no idea when will I update the next chap...maybe if I'm lucky I can update it next week?**


	8. Chapter 7: Battle Royale

**I was having writer's block on this one. Anyway fighting scene and I'm not good at it so forgive me people. Hey! Anyone care to teach me how to write fighting scene?**

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Battle Royale_**

Lucy and Levy shared a bed last night so they end up waking up facing each other blinking a few times and giggled.

It was 6.00 am and it was still early but if they wanna take their time with their bath they should really take it now or they have to rush because there is only one bathroom and the occupants of the room is about 24 people.

Around 7:oo both of them were refreshed and a new set of clothing though the style of Raksha's clothing is still the same. [**They didn't take a bath of a full hour. Nor did they take the bath together.]**

"Raksha-ohime. Have you forgiven this blue-haired girl? Are you friends with her? If so how should we treat her? Are you alright?" Lilynette when seeing them together jumped at them and asked tons of question. **[Lilynette might be an OOC but well let's just say I really want her to act this way.]**

"Um." Lucy was quite caught of guard by her but answered anyway. "Yes, I have. Though something weird is going on. No because we're best friends and not normal friends. Like family of course. Yes I am fine. Gosh, relax Lilynette." Raksha exclaimed and Levy giggled.

"Hi, I'm Levy McGarden." Levy greeted her.

"Lilynette. I like you. Come meet the others." Lilynette grabbed her hand and drag her to the others some of them are already awake and those who are sleeping get woken up by Lilynette. Raksha giggled as she sees Lilynette dragging Levy and introducing her to everyone.

Levy was flushing out of embarrassment. This little girl sure is an energetic one. Disturbing people from their sleep just introduce her. Though Grimmjow as Lilynette called him seems to just ignore them but then pulled out a curved sword and attempted to strike him.

Levy shrieked and closed her eyes with both of her hands then took a peek at the gap between her fingers. It seems like the teenage boy wasn't harmed. Levy let out a sigh of relief and let her hands fall back to her side.

"What are you doing joking around in dead morning?" Grimmjow growled sleepily.

"Introducing a new friend. She has Raksha-ohime's blessing now get up or the next strike will be a serious one!" Lilynette threatened.

Grimmjow sat up at the edge of his bed grumbled unhappily and yawned. The result? A roundhouse kick straight onto his jaw.

"Stupid cat." Lilynette seethed. "C'mon Lev hime-chan. I'll introduce you to people worth knowing." Lilynette started to drag Levy again.

"Lev? That's a weird name for a small-chested girl." Grimmjow said rubbing his sore spot where Lilynette kicked at.

Levy turned to stone turned around and kicked his shins hard. "What the hell does bust size have to do with name, pervert?" Levy took out her pen and use her magic. "Solid Script: Pain."

Suddenly Grimmjow felt a sharp pain through where Levy kicked him just now. He looked at as thinking what the hell and somehow there was four letters spelled P-A-I-N with blood oozing out.

"Levy! When the hell have you been able to do that?" Lucy wide eyed appered next to her.

"Uh…only recently." Levy replied. "You're not mad at me are you?"

"Mad? Nah. Sometimes fighting is good." Raksha said without caring. "It's just a small wound anyway."

"Um…well the spell also damaged his nerve." Levy informed.

"Good."

"What the hell, blondie? It ain't good for me." Grimmjow screeched.

"I can heal you back if you just apologize." Levy offered.

"Hell no, small-chest!" Grimmjow firmly refused.

An angry tick mark appeared on the angered bookworm. "Solid Script: Explosion! Solid Script: Barrier!"

Let's just say that Grimmjow is now burnt and and would be immobilize for the few minutes.

**_~Timeskip: Battle Royale~_**

"Let's proceed with the battle kabo! First battle is a battle royale! Kabo! The four contestants are….."

Raksha Cyteria – Hollow Shinigami A

Minerva – Sabertooth

Erza Scarlet – FairyTail A

MiraJane Strauss – FairyTail B

"Well this will be interesting, kabo~! BEGIN!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~R&R~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Minerva sneered at the fairies but her eyes barely glanced at our princess which causes her to huff in annoyance. The faires glared at the bothe of them while Raksha just look plain bored.

"Requip: Wheels of Heaven!" Erza requipped into her armour

"Demon Takeover: Satan Soul!" MiraJane took her Satan Soul form.

"Ih Ragdo." Minerva tried trapping Erza and MiraJane but before she finished her spell the two had move in on her.

"I'm feeling so left out." Raksha said to herself. Then she had a sudden idea. "Hey, the three of you!" Raksha called their attention to her. With them looking at her Raksha smirked and pulled something they definitely recognize. "Gate of the Lion: Leo!"

"How do you have that key?" Mira and Erza shouted.

"Weak blondie?" Minerva said. **[Well at least Minerva recognized her.]**

"Princess!" Loke shouted happily and carried her bridal style. "You haven't called me in such a long time!" Then he noticed how different Lucy looks and the way she dress. "You look different. Capricorn is not going to like how you dress. Not that I have any objection." Loke winked. Raksha rolled her eyes.

"Force Gate Closure!" Raksha sighed. "I should have summoned Virgo instead of Leo."

"Don't play around." Demon MiraJane appeared behind Raksha who uses Flash Step and appear behind her MiraJane.

Raksha caught Mira's left arm and gave a powerful jab using her knee on Mira's back before kicking her away across the arena. "Bala!" Raksha pointed her finger towards the figure and something the colour of silvery-green shoot out of it. Her attacks though strayed of Mira as one of Erza's blade aimed at her hand.

"Bakudo no Rikujōkōrō: _Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!_" Lucy directed her attention to Erza and casted Kidou upon her.

Six thin, wide beams of light appeared and slamed into Erza's midsection, holding her in place. Unable to move any part of their body including the parts that were not struck by the beams. Erza tried to requip into a different armour but her effort is not fruitful.

"Yagdo Rigora." Minerva shocked at her strength decided to rid of Lucy as fast as she can.

"Bakudo no Tozanshō!" A pyramid like barrier appeared around Raksha and hold of the attack for a few seconds before it was destroyed and the beam striked Raksha.

MiraJane appeared again this time as Demon Halphas. The three of them thought that Raksha was down but the thought quickly swept away as Raksha appeared behind Minerva. There were some scratches and burns but that was it. "Hado no Tsuzuri Raiden." Raksha touched Minerva's neck letting electric current flow electrocuting her. "Hado no Shō." Minerva was pushed further away from Raksha and uses another spell. "Cero!"

* * *

**The fight hasn't ended yet! Anyways follow me on twitter guys! /LovelyRaksha**


End file.
